


All His Memories

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Death, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Sidon misses Mipha dearly.





	All His Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how old or how young Sidon was around the time of the Great Calamity, so I'm just gonna say he was a yee-babe and cute and tiny and a child and go with that for this fic.

It was another night he couldn’t sleep. One would have thought that he would have been able to rest easier, now that Divine Beast Vah Ruta had been tamed. But while his worries had been taken care of, the pain had yet to fade away.

Everyone but the guards were sound asleep. Even his father was resting peacefully as the water flowed into the river below. But Sidon merely stood on the balcony, his eyes gazing up at the Divine Beast on the mountainside. He wanted to see her again. Some nights, he swore he could see Mipha on top of the Divine Beast, her gaze always forward, always on Hyrule Castle. He had thought of going up on the mountain to her for himself, but it was too dangerous to get so close to the Divine Beast.

But he wanted to see her, just one more time. He wanted her to turn her head, to look at him or their father. Link had saved her spirit, she would finally be able to pass on once this was all over... And then he would never see her again. His sweet older sister who was always there for him and the people. Who took great care of those in need and played with him when he was acting spoiled. The closest thing to a mother had had ever had.

He still remembered when she died. He had been young then, probably too young to truly understand death. But he remembered that day. His father was still out fighting with his men while Ruta had fallen. Then they had told him Mipha was gone. He had foolishly asked when she would be back. No one had been able to answer him. No one except Muzu, who had been on the verge of tears. His voice was cracked and he couldn't look Sidon in the eyes.

_"Lady Mipha isn't coming back, Sidon. She's dead."_

 Sidon couldn't remember what had exactly happened, but he remembered not believing him. Then he cried. Then he screamed, accusing Muzu of lying, trying desperately to convince himself it was truth, that his precious older sister who always took care of him and played with him couldn't be dead. Because she had promised that she would come back. Because she still had so much to do, so much to say to that Hylian, the boy called Link...

But then he saw Muzu's tears. He saw it on the other guards. Mipha really wasn't coming back.

His eyes fell to Mipha's statue below. It didn't compare to her, but it was still a beautiful work of art, created in her honor as the people's most beloved princess. He paid one last glance to Ruta before slowly moving to walk down the stairs.

Even if he couldn’t see her, he knew that she was going to be all right now. Link had been able to save her, Ruta, and the Zora people. He had never met Link when Mipha had still been alive, but she had talked about him a lot. How much she enjoyed being with him, how wonderful he had made her feel, how much she cared for him and wanted to protect him…

Sometimes he couldn’t believe he didn’t understand her feelings until that one day. It had been a few years since that awful day, and he had wandered into her room. He often felt lonely as a child and hiding in her room sometimes made him feel closer to her. Even if it did make him cry if he hid inside for too long.

He had found a chest, untouched and hidden in a far back corner, covered by blankets and old curtains while wedged behind a large end table. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had managed to pull it from its hiding place and open it. He had not been expecting to find hand-crafted Zora armor inside.

He hadn’t understood why it had been shaped weirdly. No Zora had the shape to fit into the armor she had made, the armor she would give to the man she wanted to call her husband. The only person Mipha had even talked so affectionately about had been…

Then, still just a young boy, he had made the connection. The Hylian, Link, the one she would always talk about it. It had been heart-shattering for him to realize only then how much Mipha had loved the other and why she was willing to go so far for him. But she had been killed. And she never would be able to give the armor to him.

Sidon shook the memory from his head as he made his way down the staircase. That was probably the day he had cried the hardest, even more than the day he had been told Mipha was dead. When he had looked at the armor, when he had remembered how much she loved the Hylian.. It just hit him that he couldn’t try to deny it any longer.

Mipha was never going to come back.

He stood in front of statue, looking up into its eyes. A gentle smile resting on its face, almost exactly like his sister’s. But it was not the same. There were not kind words to follow this smile, no gentle encouragement, no wisdom he desperately yearned for. Her spirit could finally rest in peace, thanks to Link, but…

He stepped closer to it, slowly stretching out his hand. He rested it at the base before looking back up into its eyes. It wasn’t her, but it was all he had left. A reminder of his precious older sister, who he missed so dearly, every day and sometimes he could not sleep because of it. There was so much he wished to say to her, so much he wished to hear…

But his wishes weren’t meant to be. All he could do was hope that she was happy and that, if she could see him now, that she was proud of him.

Sidon felt the tears in the corners of his eyes. He took deep breaths, not wanting to let them fall. He couldn’t show weakness again. Link had already caught him once. That had been embarrassing enough. He had to be strong for his people. For Mipha. Just like she had been strong for them. When she stood tall, followed her heart, and did what was right.

He smiled softly, taking his hand from the statue. He wouldn't let her down. He only wished she was here to guide him, to help him become wiser and be the prince his people needed him to be. What he wanted to be. 

All he had was his memories of her to help him now. They would have to be enough for him, even if he wished for more. 

 


End file.
